The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,313 describes a loading arrangement for magnetic tape cassettes in which, after a cassette has been preliminarily placed in the transducing apparatus, the tape is automatically pulled into the apparatus into transducing position. Upon a suitable command, the tape can be ejected, likewise by being automatically removed from the transducing position and pushed outwardly of the entrance/exit opening of the tape apparatus housing. The referenced disclosure is directed to a roller device which engages the upper side of the partially introduced cassette and, by frictional engagement and upon rotation of the rollers by a suitable motor, pulls the tape cassette into the housing for placement in transducing position. Upon reversal of the direction of the rollers, a tape cassette is ejected. This loading arrangement can be used only with cassettes of a single size. The engagement rollers are located at a given distance from each other which corresponds to the axial distance of the tape reels. It has been found that this is disadvantageous, since the tape cassette housing may deform due to the pressure of the frictional engagement rollers. This interferes with the introduction/ejection movement, and the continued pressure of the introduction/ejection rollers present against the housing of the cassette interferes with the winding operation of the cassette.
Magnetic tape can be used directly for audio signals; magnetic tape, however, is frequently also used for television signals and is also suitable to record digitally encoded television signals. It has been proposed to utilize various sizes of cassettes for digitally encoding television (TV) signals. The thickness of the cassettes will be the same--it is determined by the width of the magnetic tape to be used. The thickness will be standardized. The horizontal or surface dimensions of the cassette can be matched to the desired length of the tape to be retained on the tape reels. Three sizes of cassettes, for a single width of tape have been proposed, which are designated as S-small, M-medium and L-large. The sizes of the cassettes differ by different lengths and widths. For example, it has been proposed to provide a S-cassette of 172.times.109 mm; the M-cassette of 254.times.150 mm, and the L-cassette of 366.times.206 mm.
It is desirable to so construct the magnetic tape transducing apparatus that it can accept all sizes of cassettes without in any way modifying the apparatus. This is of particular importance for use of the transducing apparatus in studios, in which programs of longer and shorter operating time, respectively, are to be recorded or reproduced.